Don't worry about me, okay?
by CherryBlossom1233
Summary: With a broken heart, Yellow flees Kanto for Jhoto. But how will everybody react when Yellow leaves in the night without warning?
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! IA here! This is a story about Yellow, AND SCREW EXPLAINING JUST READ IT! Disclaimer: Don't own pkmn.

Please don't worry, okay?

I gently wiped my tears. Blue sat at my side, holding me. "Please don't cry, Yellow." She urged me desperately. I tried to speak, but all that came out were gasps and sobs.

Red was dating Misty. He doesn't love me.

Blue stroked my long hair, which had been pulled from it's ponytail. Green sat there, patting my back awkwardly. "I know it hurts." Blue murmured, rocking me slowly. Green looked at me sadly. "Don't be sad, Yellow." He urged.

He doesn't love me.

"I-I... I..." I tried desperately to say something, ANYTHING, but I couldn't speak. Chuchu curled up next to me. Because of this, it would be hard to see Pika. She nuzzled me lovingly. Blue hushed me. "Shh, it's okay."

A while passed, and I stopped crying. Blue and Green were sent home, being told I just wanted some time to rest and be alone.

I pulled out some paper. Chuchu looked at me, confused. I grabbed my pen, and began to write.

'Dear Blue,

I'm sorry. I just can't stay here. You understand, right? I'm going off to a different Region, okay? Please, please don't look for me.

You have been the most amazing friend. You've kept me happy on sad days, and made me who I am today. Thank you.

I'll miss you...

Love, Yellow.'

Tears dripped down my cheeks, staining the paper. Chuchu finally understood, and she told me she was going to pack our things. I nodded, and moved the letter to the side, and started to write on the other one.

'Dear Green,

I'm sorry, I really am. But I'm leaving Kanto. Please, don't look for me. Don't worry about me, okay?

You are a great friend. You taught me to be strong, and stuck with me through the worst times. Word's can't express how much I love you and Blue. They really can't.

I'll miss you. Just don't forget me, alright?

Love, Yellow'

I put down the pen. I couldn't write anymore. Especially not to Red. What would I even say? I picked up the pen again.

'Red.

Just Blue and Green what's wrong, okay?

Just... just forget me, okay? I'm leaving Kanto... Stop Blue and Green if they look for me.

Good luck with Misty, by the way.

Love, Yellow.'

I wiped my tears, put down the pen, and looked at the letters. Tears stained the papers, but I didn't care. I stood up to go help Chuchu pack.

A while later: 11:00 PM

I stood in Vermillion City. The S.S Anne was about to leave for Jhoto, and I held Chuchu and the ticket close. Tears threatened to form, but I shoved them back. Once I boarded the ship and got to my room, I was destroyed. I looked out the window, and I thought I saw Red staring at the ship.

I turned away from the window. It was probably just my imagination. Red wouldn't be up in the middle of the night here. I closed the blinds, but not before I saw him again. Was he really there? Did he see me?

I just shook my head. Holding Chuchu close, I dozed off to sleep in my bed. When I woke up, it was 12:00. Unable to fall back asleep, I walked out of the room to wander. My straw hat on me, Blue's tracking device pulled out and put at home.

My bags were safely put away in the room, and I had contacted Crystal and asked if I could stay with her. She had agreed, and told me she would be there when I got off.

I was torn up in so many ways when I thought of everybody in Kanto. They would panic. My eyes filled with tears, making my vision blurry. I took off my hat and hugged it to my body.

"Are you okay, miss?" A voice asked. I turned around, and there was a girl my age there. She wore a white shirt and jeans, and had long brown hair. "N-not exactly." I said, the tears falling.

She walked toward me, and smiled softly. "I'm Topaz. What's your name?" "Yellow." I responded. "Well then Yellow, tell Topaz about your problems~!" She sang. "Well... I left home. The guy I love loves somebody else, and I just hurt too much to be there." I said sadly.

She smiled softly. "I think leaving was a good idea. You just need to relax, take a breath, and go somewhere new and fresh!" Topaz told me. "I'm off to see my friend Gold. He lives in New Bark Town. Where you off to?" I smiled. "I'm going there as well, only to live with my friend Crystal." Topaz brightened. "Crystal? Great! I can't wait to see her again!" She cheered, and I smiled brightly.

Something about her was just so happy and made me happy, too! "You should be off to bed." She told me. "I'll meet you when we dock, kay?" Topaz asked. I nodded, and then yawned loudly. "Night!" I called. "Nighties, Yellow~!" She called back.

I reached my room, where Chuchu slept peacefully. I laid next to her, and dozed off.

Next morning: 6:19 AM

"WE HAVE REACHED JHOTO!" A voice boomed over the speaker. I screamed, waking up with a start. I bolted up, and sighed. Chuchu had fallen off the bed when she was scared, and was currently upside down on the floor.

I groaned, and stood up. I swear, when Blue found those letters, I would here her screams all the way here in Jhoto.

A knock on the door stirred me from my thoughts, and I walked over. Opening it, Topaz smiled. "Good morning! Geez, I could hear you scream on my way here!" She laughed. "How'd you know it was my room?" I asked. "Asked the captain." She giggled.

"Now, get ready and let's go~!" Topaz smiled, and walked in. Picking Chuchu up from the ground, she placed her right-side up.

I smiled. Maybe Jhoto was a good choice.

BACK IN KANTO! Green's POV

I woke up to Blue shaking me around. "PESKY WOMEN! WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM AT 6 IN THE FREAKING MORNING!?" I demanded. Her eyes were filled with worry.

"Something's wrong with Yellow! On my tracker, She's not moving, and she hasn't since a time last night! It can't find anything!" Blue cried, looking at me despirately.

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe she took off her hat?" "You don't get it! I can just tell something is wrong!" She exclaimed, and I noticed tears filling her eyes. Real tears.

"Why don't we go check on her?" I offered, and she nodded. "Just step out, and I'll get dressed." Blue hopped off my bed, and left my room in the gym.

I threw on my usual clothes, and walked out. Blue looked at me, looking scared. We walked out, and went to her front door.

(Quick POV change. Everybody's POV or whatever)

Blue looked at Green as he knocked. No answer. "Don't you have a key?" She begged. Green sighed. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the emergency key.

The healer's house was dark. And worst of all, empty. Yellow wasn't there, her pokemon wern't there, and her belongings were gone.

"Green... look!" Blue whimpered, pointing to some papers on Yellow's desk. The pair walked over, and Green's eyes widened as he read the on for him.

Blue broke into sobs as she read hers, and tears were in Green's eyes. "I... I guess that one's for Red..." Green said, picking up the paper. It was folded up. "Don't r-read it! It's R-reds!" Blue cried, snatching it away.

Green sighed. Blue held out her arms, asking for a hug. Green knew this was a hard hit to her, and hugged Blue. She sobbed into his shirt, and he stroked her hair.

"I'll call Red." Green said, pulling out his phone. He dialed Red's number, whick picked up after a few rings. A tired voice answered on the phone.

"Yes?" "Red, get down to Yellow's place right now." "Huh? What's wrong?" He asked, suddenly sounding very awake. Blue let out another sob, which Red heard. "Was that Blue?! I'll be right there, okay?" He said, quickly understanding something was very wrong.

Green hung up, and Blue hugged him tighter. Green hugged her, and told her it was okay. Both stood like that, waiting for Red to arrive.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all! IA here! Quick note: Topaz is from Kanto, but visits Jhoto often. She travels around a lot, and has (You guessed it!) Topaz colored eyes! Note: Cursing at one part.

Holy magikarp, 100 veiws! And tons of follows and favorites! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! *Heart*

Response to reviews:

Guest: Oh! I've removed it, and I'm sorry if I offended you :(

DeidarasLoverCheeze: Your update is here! :D COOKIE! *Heart* *Noms on cookie* :3

Kanto: 6:39 AM, Blue's POV

I clung tightly to Green, and heard the footsteps of Red and Pika running toward the house. "What's going on!?" Red demanded, panting. "PI PIKA CHU!" Pika cried, looking around. Red stared at us. "W-what... Whats going on?"

I pulled away from Green and handed Red the note, tears falling. Red took it, confusion on his face. As he read it, his eyes widened and he looked at me.

"She doesn't say anything about whats going on." He pointed out, and I took it from his hands.

'Red.

Just Blue and Green what's wrong, okay?

Just... just forget me, okay? I'm leaving Kanto... Stop Blue and Green if they look for me.

Good luck with Misty, by the way.

Love, Yellow.'

My heart broke because it obviously hurt to write this. Part of me wanted to strangle Red and scream at him for being oblivious. The other part just wanted to cry and drag her home.

Green saw me trying not to hurt Red, and stepped in front of him. "Blue, don't you dare blame this on Red." He warned, and Red frowned. "Why would she blame me?" I lost it.

I lunged at him, but Green held me back. That didn't stop me from screaming though. "IDOIT! It's because you are OBLIVIOUS! Of COURSE you don't realize why i'm blaming you!" I screamed furiously. I cried those angry/sad tears, that just make you want to scream at the world, or lock yourself away to be alone.

Red stared with wide eyes, still confused. Green held me. I had stopped fighting, and settled for just crying. After we had met, Yellow became a sister to me. I felt like somebody had ripped my heart out, like how I would feel if Silver disappeared. Then it hit me.

Silver. He could see if Yellow was in Jhoto.

"We have to find her!" I yelled, looking at both the boys. Pika had hopped onto my shoulder, and licked away my tears. Red shook his head. "She begged us not to look for her, right?" We nodded. "Then she'll be home, right? She must just want some time alone from whatever bothered her."

All of me wanted to scream, 'She loves you! Thats why she left!' but I couldn't. Yellow would hate me if I told. "Lets just say... Somebody doesn't love her, so she left so she didn't have to be close to him." I said, and Green nodded. Red frowned. "Well, whoever he is dosn't know what he's missing."

Green and I tried not to facepalm.

Idiot.

Jhoto: 7:03 AM, just docked ship. Yellow's POV

Topaz and I carried our bags off the ship, and saw a certain blunette waving at us. "Yellow! And Topaz!?" Crystal called, rushing to us. She hugged me first, and then Topaz. "How's Lyra?" I asked, remembering her sister. Crystal smiled proudly.

"She's great! Her pokemon are so strong, Lyra beat me in a battle!" She laughed, and Topaz and I smiled. I looked around the city. What was this place called again...? Or well.

Crystal called out her Togekiss. "Me and Yellow can ride on Eggy. Topaz, you bring a flying type?" Topaz smiled, and pulled out a pokeball. "Yup! Go, Ember!" A Charizard (Female) came out, and gave a roar. Topaz pat her pokemon's head. "Meet Ember! She was my starter!"

She hopped on Ember's back, and I looked at Eggy. "I don't think she's big enough." I pointed out, and Crystal nodded. "She can ride with me and Ember." Topaz offered, and Cyrstal smiled. "Great idea!"

Before I knew it, I was soaring through the blue Jhoto skies, trying not to cry about Kanto. I rubbed my eyes, and thought about everybody. I thought about how close Blue, Green, and I had gotton, and how close Red and I became. But Misty stepped in.

I should have told him. Topaz noticed my distress, and smiled at me. "Cheer up! Wanna meet my team?" She asked, and I nodded. Topaz pulled out 5 pokeballs, and she pointed at each one. "This one here is Flutter, my Butterfree. Right here, this is Angel, my Eevee. Risa is my Raichu, who was a gift! These last two are Venusaur and Blastoise, who are gifts from my sister Opal! Of course, these girls were a Bulbasaur and Squirtle, and their names are Leaf and Wave! All my pokemon are female." Topaz said, smiling softly at each one.

"Wow... Nice to meet you all!" I said, smiling softly at the pokeballs. "I left my Gardevoir named Shimmer at home, because she tends to our garden." Topaz told me, and her topaz eyes glittered as she looked at them all.

_"Please don't ask about her family."_ Risa told me when I read their thoughts. I looked at her in confusion, and Angel spoke up. _"Lets just say it's a sensitive subject."_ She told me, and I nodded.

The noise of a phone shook me out of my conversation with the others, and I looked to see Topaz picking up her phone. "Hello? Oh, hi Opal! Why are you... Calm down! Speak words, Opal!" Topaz cried, looking worried. Then she facepalmed. "Opal, please don't tell me it's because we're out of candy..." She sighed. "I can't do anything right now! Just walk to the Pokemart and get more!"

I covered my mouth, trying not to laugh. Opal sounds funny! "Bye Opal! Love you! Oh, and get me my favorite kind!" Topaz finished, hanging up. She looked at me, and laughed. "Opal REALLY loves her candy. The way she was acting, I thought she burned down the house!" I found myself unable to contain my laughter, and let it all out. Topaz joined me, and we laughed for a while.

By time we calmed down, Crystal called to us we were at New Bark Town, and I smiled. I wonder how Gold, Silver, and Lyra are! But before I knew it, I started to cry. Topaz looked at me in alarm, and I shook. "I-I'm going to miss them." I choked out, and she hugged me, stroking my hair and whispering words of comfort into my ear.

Back in Kanto, I wonder if anybody even realized I was gone. I hope they know I miss and love them.

Kanto: 10:31, Blue's POV

We contacted the Gym leaders and other friends, and everybody greived. Yellow didn't want to be found, and wasn't going to make it easy to find her if we did look.

Misty was the only one not really upset. We were with her right now, and it killed me. "She's probably overreacting. There's no reason to flee if she's upset. It's stupid." Misty said, rolling her eyes.

My hands gripped the edge of the resturant table untill my knuckles turned white. I looked down, refusing to look at her. "Don't you even care?" Green asked. "No. It's stupid of Yellow to leave. Stupid idea, stupid girl." Misty scoffed, and I lost it.

I lunged across the table, my hands wrapping around her neck. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" I screamed, and Red tried to pry my hands off her neck. Green grabbed me from behind, and ripped me away. Misty clutched her throat, and gasped and coughed.

"YOU COULD AT LEAST CARE! YOUR A STUCK UP BITCH WHO DOSN'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT YELLOW!" I screamed, and she froze. "YOU DON'T GET WHAT SHE'S GOING THROUGH!"

"Blue!" Green cried, and pulled me farther away. Tears filled my eyes, but I kept yelling. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO INSULT HER!" I stopped yelling, and stared her in her eyes. "You don't diserve anything. Friends, Red as a boyfriend, or anything nice if you insult somebody before you even know the full story."

I picked up my purse, and walked out. Green rushed after me, and Red stared at us in shock. Then he looked at Misty. "I... I have to go." He said quickly, and rushed out of the building, but not before putting the money for our breakfast on the table.

I walked quickly, wiping my eyes. "How did somebody like her end up with Red?" I asked Green, and he shook his head. "Why do bad things happen to good people?" I continued. "Why do we lose people we love? Why? Can you tell me?" I asked, and felt tears fall again. I felt so fagile. I never cried this much... I just hurts so much.

Green hugged me, and told me, "I don't know. I just don't know."

Wow! I have not updated anything in a while! This game Infinate Undiscovery for the XBOX 360 got me addicted! But don't worry, updates are on the way!


End file.
